


where do you keep your hand sanitizer?

by starwol



Series: 2PM drabbles [1]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Gen, I think?, a hot mess of a prompt, honestly i love him, meningitis mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: Minjun was as much of a germaphobe as you.





	where do you keep your hand sanitizer?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “we heard meningitis is going around and we’re both terrified and buying hand sanitizer in bulk”

“Excuse me, where do you keep your hand sanitizer?” You asked the employee in a random aisle. 

“Aisle 7!” They replied cheerily, pointing to the right of where you were standing. You nodded in thanks, pushing your cart to the aisle that you were directed towards. 

Only one other person was in the aisle, as expected. It was one in the morning after all, you figured to stop at the store after your shift at the restaurant. But what you didn’t expect was that person to be standing in front of the hand sanitizer and quickly piling it into his cart. 

“Uh, excuse me. Can you please leave some of that for the rest of the world? Meningitis is going to effect more than just you.” You said, standing next to the man. 

“Oh, my apologies. I didn’t realize someone else would actually believe that meningitis was going around again.” He replied, slowing his shopping cart stocking. “I’m Minjun, by the way.” He said, not offering his hand for you to shake. You smiled at him. 

“I’m (Y/N). And yeah, I do believe that meningitis is going around again because I have proof of it.” You tell him, starting to put sanitizer in your cart as you talk to Minjun. 

“Oh really? What is this proof you speak of, (Y/N)?” He asks, putting a hand on his hip. 

“If you really wanna find out, I think we should go to dinner first before you learn my secrets.” You said simply, stopping your sanitizer hogging and starting to walk down the aisle. Minjun followed next to you, walking toward the check out.

“So…tomorrow night? I can take you to this really amazing place, you’d like it, or at least I think you will.” He said, smiling at you. You nod at him with a small smile. 

“I’d love that.” You reply, quickly ringing up your purchase. “Here.” You add, quickly writing your phone number on your receipt. “Text me in the morning about what we should do.” 

“Sounds like a plan. It was a pleasure bonding over meningitis with you, (Y/N).” Minjun said, waving at you as you walked toward the exit.

“Likewise, Minjun!” You laughed, turning to head back to your car.


End file.
